


Le long chemin

by Sifoell



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Good Boyfriend Alfie Solomons, Protective Alfie Solomons, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifoell/pseuds/Sifoell
Summary: Alfie vient de se faire arnaquer par Tommy qui avait un argument de taille pour le faire plier : une grenade. Alfie est alors d'une humeur massacrante, mais c'est Alfie, non ?Mais quand une jeune femme et sa petite fille viennent lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver leur famille, Alfie se dit que la balance vient de pencher en sa faveur. Alors, il ferme sa main autour de cette femme et de cette petite fille, croise les doigts, et fait ce qu'il fait de mieux : pousser à bout Tommy.Mais bientôt, la jeune femme et sa fille sont bien plus qu'un moyen de faire plier Tommy. Tellement plus.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Une forêt de cuivres

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Cette fic commence à la fin de la saison 3, quelques jours après la scène de la négociation à la grenade entre Alfie qui se fait joyeusement avoir, et Tommy.  
> Elle tient compte du canon, mais il est possible que l'OC le modifie en partie, à voir.  
> "Le long chemin" est en cours d'écriture. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas->

**Une forêt de cuivres.**

Serrant dans sa main la petite main de sa fille, et serrant contre son dos son sac contenant toutes leurs possessions et serrant contre elle son trop large manteau, elle avanç dans les rues de Londres.

L'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle l'étourdissait, elle se sentait engloutie par la foule. La petite main lui tira sur le bras. Elle se pencha alors sur sa fille, et ses grands yeux bleus lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elles marchaient depuis si longtemps sans but. La jeune femme s'arrêta alors et se pencha sur sa fille pour la cueillir dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de reprendre son chemin. Elles n'en pouvaient plus. Il fallait qu'elles trouvent un abri et de quoi manger, mais les économies s'étaient évaporées depuis le port de Brighton. Elles étaient si proches de rejoindre Birmingham, mais c'était à la fois si loin.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'embuer mais lutta contre les larmes. Elle était si près du but.

Les rues se ressemblaient toutes, les maisons noircies par le temps, comme adossées les unes aux autres par habitude. Les rues pavées ou les rues boueuses, les carrioles tirées par des chevaux, et les voitures qui zigzaguaient entre les passants, les étalages. A un carrefour cependant, deux voitures étaient arrêtées. Le flot des passants se fendait en deux comme si ces voitures et ces hommes debout en plein milieu de la rue étaient une sorte de récif. Personne ne leur dit qu'ils gênaient.

Des hommes discutaient entre eux, fort, comme si rien ni personne n'importait. Il y avait cet homme barbu et trapu avec un chapeau noir et une canne métallique, entouré d'autres hommes habillés de chemises blanches et de kippa, et cet autre homme moustachu à la voix tonitruante, à la casquette vissée sur la tête, tout comme les autres hommes l'entourant, habillés élégamment. Ils se crachèrent dans la main, et la serrèrent comme pour conclure un accord, et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se congratulant.

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de la jeune femme qui accéléra le pas. Cette voix, ce foutu accent de Birmingham, ce grand et maigre échalas... Arthur ?

Les hommes s'engouffrèrent tous dans leurs voitures respectives et la jeune femme courut presque, ne parvenant qu'à lire Shelby sur les portières de la voiture qui s'éloignait d'elle. L'autre voiture la croisa, la jeune femme comme si le temps s'arrêtait, prit la mesure des cinq hommes dans la voiture noire, et son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme à la canne, qui croisa un instant ses yeux. La voiture la dépassa alors, et elle ne savait plus où aller. Arrêtée dans son élan, elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle. Si proche du but.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... » cria-t-elle autour d'elle, à tous et à personne en particulier. Elle sentit que la foule se détendait alors que les voitures disparaissaient, ne laissant d'elles que le souvenir de leurs pneus dans les rues pleines de boue. Elle attrapa alors la première personne qu'elle croisa.

« S'il vous plaît... Les hommes qui viennent de partir... Qui sont-ils ? »

L'homme à la mise d'ouvrier eut un hoquet de stupeur et s'enfuit.

La jeune femme rebroussa alors chemin, suivant la voiture des hommes en noir. Elle s'arrêta à chaque étalage, demandant qui étaient les hommes de la voiture qui venait de partir.

Serrant contre elle sa fille et leur peu de possession, elle entra alors dans un magasin devant lequel s'agglutinaient des hommes penchés sur des papiers.

« S'il vous plaît... Les hommes qui viennent de descendre la rue en voiture, qui sont-ils ? »

Un des hommes leva un air étonné de la liasse de papier qu'il lisait avec concentration, avant de lancer un regard vers la fin de la rue où disparaissait la voiture.

« C'est Alfie Solomons, madame. Il tient la boulangerie qui est à trois rues d'ici. »

« Et l'autre voiture ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules tout en faisant la moue.

« Aucune idée, madame. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme eut une soudaine bouffée d'espoir.

« Merci, monsieur... Bonne journée et dieu vous garde. »

L'homme regarda s'éloigner la jeune femme encombrée d'un enfant et d'un maigre sac, à la robe maculée de boue et au manteau trop grand, avant de se plonger de nouveau dans sa liasse de papiers.

Elle marcha plus vivement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps, portée par un espoir fou. Si cet Alfie Solomons connaissait Arthur, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Elle avança vite, bousculant des passants au passage, et s'excusant à peine, pressée par cet espoir.

Elle se perdit un peu, tourna en rond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit, au fond d'une rue qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, encombrée de gens allant dans tous les sens, la devanture d'une boulangerie qui portait le nom de Solomons. Elle s'y précipita, presque hors d'haleine, avant de s'arrêter contre le mur et de déposer sa fille sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Elle lui adressa le premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines, quand elles avaient débarqué à Brighton.

« On va rentrer à la maison, ma chérie. »

Elle entra alors, exaltée et pleine d'appréhension, dans la boulangerie.

La vendeuse se méprit d'abord, la prenant pour une mendiante. Mais la jeune femme n'en tint pas compte, demandant à la vendeuse d'appeler Alfie Solomons car elle souhaitait le rencontrer pour qu'il l'aide. La vendeuse plissa des yeux, disparut dans l'arrière boutique, la laissant seule dans le magasin.

« Maman, j'ai faim », dit la petite voix de sa fille qui regardait tout l'étalage de pains, de chocolats et de gâteaux.

La jeune femme tourna la tête autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus un cent. Il n'y avait personne. Elle entrouvrit son sac et y déposa à toute vitesse un pain, et deux gâteaux, avant de fermer le rabat et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Sois patiente, ma chérie, on va manger après qu'on ait rencontré M. Solomons, d'accord ? »

La petite fille fit une tête courageuse avant d'hocher vigoureusement de la tête.

La vendeuse mit un temps infini à revenir de l'arrière boutique. Un jeune homme nerveux la suivait et la détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Bonjour, madame, vous désirez ? »

« Bonjour, je viens de voir M. Solomons dans la rue avec sa voiture, et j'aimerai le voir s'il vous plaît. »

« Et c'est à quel sujet ? »

« C'est personnel. C'est votre chef, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne parlerai qu'à lui. »

« M. Solomons est très occupé, madame... »

« Madame Robinson. »

« M. Solomons est très occupé, madame Robinson. Voulez-vous prendre un rendez-vous avec lui ? Si vous souhaitez de l'aide pour être logée ou nourrie, ou trouver du travail, vous pouvez vous adresser à des associations. Vous êtes juive ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Mais je ne viens pas pour faire l'aumône. Je souhaite voir M. Solomons. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Cela n'est pas possible. M. Solomons est très occupé et il n'est pas là de toute façon. Je peux lui parler de votre visite si vous le souhaitez, mais si je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, je n'en ferai rien. »

La jeune femme trépigna d'impatience. Elle était si fatiguée et si près du but.

« Bon, merci, monsieur, mais je reviendrai. Bonne journée. »

La jeune femme quitta la boulangerie et s'avança dans la ruelle. Un peu plus loin que la boulangerie, il y avait une porte qui était gardée par un jeune homme juif, et encore plus loin, l'immense porte d'un entrepôt où des hommes entraient et sortaient, chargeant un fourgon de caisses de bois.

La jeune femme se pencha alors vers sa petite fille, ouvrant ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier.

« Il va faire nuit, ma chérie. On va dormir ici. Tu me promets d'être sage comme d'habitude, on va entrer toutes les deux quand la voiture sera partie, d'accord ? »

La petite fille frotta ses yeux bleus et acquiesça vigoureusement.

La jeune femme s'adossa contre le mur, attendant le moment propice. Le fourgon s'en alla et les portes se fermèrent, mais un autre fourgon arriva, et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Le chauffeur discuta quelques instants avec l'homme qui gardait la porte, échangeant des plaisanteries. La jeune femme en profita pour se hisser avec sa fille à l'arrière du fourgon qui redémarra. Elle se mit dans le fond du fourgon, silencieuse et agile, ne prenant pas plus de place qu'une souris. Les caisses transportées étaient vides. Le fourgon s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et l'homme en descendit pour allumer une cigarette et s'engouffrer dans une porte. La jeune femme laissa sa fille assise au fond du fourgon et lui intima le silence, le doigt sur les lèvres. Elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la bâche et ne vit qu'une longue pièce encombrée de tonneaux sur les côtés, avec assez d'espaces entre les alignements de tonneaux pour laisser passer deux voitures, le tout sous une voûte de pierres sombres. On n'y voyait pas grand chose. La jeune femme regarda la porte par laquelle était parti le chauffeur, mais il n'y avait personne à portée de regard. Dun geste, elle fit signe à sa fille de venir, pressa de nouveau son doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre du fourgon, de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et de se faufiler entre les alignements de tonneaux, à la recherche d'une cachette.

La pièce était grande et humide, un peu froide, mais c'était supportable. Silencieuses comme des souris, elles se frayèrent un chemin, longeant les murs suintant l'humidité, et traversèrent ainsi la pièce. Une porte dérobée les mena à une distillerie. La jeune femme émit un sourire. Une distillerie clandestine, elle avait fait pire comme cachette. Des futs en cuivre et un enchevêtrement de fins tuyaux, des caisses avec des bouteilles, et là bas, dans le coin, derrière les futs, un amas de cordes qui ferait très bien l'affaire pour se reposer.

C'est ainsi qu'accroupies sous les alambics comme sous une forêt de cuivre, assises sur les amas de cordes, elles se firent un festin du pain et des gâteaux.


	2. Les bons comptes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'Alfie sait faire, c'est lire les livres de comptes.  
> S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'Alfie déteste, c'est qu'on le vole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Nous avons quitté la jeune mère et sa fille planquées dans la distillerie d'Alfie. Mais Alfie est un fin limier, et quand il a senti une piste, il la remonte et ne lâche rien...
> 
> On se retrouve en bas ?

Alfie était d'une humeur massacrante. Le dernier « accord » qu'il avait passé avec Tommy Shelby, menaçant de faire sauter la distillerie avec une grenade, avait été clairement à son désavantage. Mais on ne sait jamais, avec ces putains de gitans. Ollie avait déjà failli se pisser dessus pendant les quatre minutes de négociation. Alors, quand Ollie avait trouvé la fameuse grenade entre les tonneaux, en raccompagnant Tommy Shelby à la porte, Alfie pensait qu'il allait défaillir.

Alfie soupira et repoussa les papiers qui étaient dans ses mains. Il s'étira sur son fauteuil et mit ses pieds sur le bureau. Une sieste aurait été bienvenue mais Ollie choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans son bureau avec les comptes qu'il avait demandé plus tôt. Alfie soupira de nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

Ollie lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de lui tendre le registre des comptes. Alfie repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et consulta les comptes de la semaine. Ollie allait quitter le bureau quand Alfie l'apostropha.

« Tu vois, Ollie, pour la majorité des gens, les comptes c'est des plus d'un côté, des moins de l'autre, et cela te donne un résultat. Mais moi, je lis à travers eux, peut-être parce que je porte ces lunettes qui me permettent de lire ta toute petite écriture d'écolier, et qui me permettent de voir aussi l'avenir. Et là, il y a un problème, Ollie. Sors tes mains de derrière ton tablier, et viens me voir comme un homme. »

Alfie posa son gros doigt sur une ligne, puis un chiffre, puis un autre et un autre encore.

« Là, je vois qu'à la boulangerie, il y a deux pains par jour qui disparaissent cette semaine, ainsi que quatre gâteaux. Ta femme est encore enceinte ? Tu lui ramènes des douceurs ?

« Non, patron, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors explique-moi qui le fait ? »

Alfie se leva brusquement, grimaça quand sa sciatique le rappela à l'ordre, et prit sa canne.

« Allons donc demander à Moshé s'il divise les pains. »

Ollie lui emboîta le pas d'un air contrit, se préparant à un ouragan d'insultes et de colère noire.

Ils traversèrent toute la distillerie, Ollie suivant Alfie comme un enfant pris en faute, puis en sortirent pour entrer dans la boulangerie qui était juste à côté.

« Oi, Moshé, comment vas-tu ? »

Le vieil homme épousseta ses mains farineuses sur son tablier avant de serrer la main d'Alfie.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Solomons.

« Oui, Monsieur Solomons, je t'appelle Moshé et tu m'appelles Monsieur Solomons parce que je suis ton patron. Et comme je suis ton patron, je suis en droit d'exiger que tu justifies de ton travail. Je sais que tu n'es pas très porté sur les chiffres, Moshé, mais explique-moi pourquoi tu as deux pains et quatre gâteaux qui disparaissent comme par enchantement tous les jours depuis une semaine ? »

Le vieil homme, habitué aux humeurs d'Alfie, haussa des épaules de manière bourrue.

« Ah, parce que tu ne le sais pas ? Et pourquoi donc es-tu le patron dans cette honorable boulangerie si tu n'es pas capable de savoir pourquoi tous les jours depuis une semaine, deux pains et quatre gâteaux disparaissent ?

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais personne ici ne le vole.

« Je sais bien qu'aucun des boulangers et des vendeuses ne me voleraient, ils savent bien qu'ils peuvent demander de l'aide à Monsieur Solomons s'ils sont en difficulté. On fait partie du même peuple et on doit s'entraider. Est-ce que tu as remarqué ou entendu parler de quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

Le vieil homme secoua de nouveau la tête avant d'appeler sa femme. La vieille femme arriva, un peu nerveuse.

« Bonjour Monsieur Solomons, vous désirez ?

« Bonjour Rachel, je désire savoir où ont pu disparaître deux pains et quatre gâteaux par jour depuis une semaine.

« Monsieur Solomons... Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs...

« Je le sais, Rachel, je le sais. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ?

« Non, monsieur Solomons. Mais, il y a bien eu cette jeune mendiante qui voulait vous voir il y a quelques jours. Ollie, tu t'en souviens ?

Alfie se retourna d'un air furieux vers Ollie qui semble s'incruster dans le sol.

« Oui... Heu... Une jeune dame avec une petite fille. Elle a demandé à vous voir...

« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

« Heu...

« Parce que tu as oublié ? Tu es sûr de bien faire tes nuits avec tes deux petits ? Ta femme n'est pas encore enceinte ? Tu as besoin de vacances, Ollie ?

« Non, monsieur Solomons, je n'ai pas besoin de vacances.

« Et bien, que me voulait cette mendiante ? Quelle était son nom ?

« Elle s'appelait Madame Robinson, mais a refusé de nous dire pourquoi elle voulait vous voir.

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait attendre ?

« C'est-à-dire qu'il y avait la livraison...

Moshé et Rachel s'effacèrent pour aller dans l'arrière boutique où ils firent énormément de bruits pour montrer à Alfie qu'ils n'écoutaient pas.

« La livraison...

« Oui, la livraison... Et la jeune dame voulait vous voir mais ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. C'était une mendiante.

« Bien, visiblement, elle n'est pas dans la boulangerie, donc on va voir si elle n'est pas ailleurs. »

Alfie sortie de la boulangerie pour regagner la distillerie, toujours suivi par Ollie qui faisait sa plus belle mine renfrognée.

Ils firent tout le chemin à l'inverse, la canne d'Alfie battant la mesure de son pas rapide. Alfie se dirigea dans la salle où étaient les tonneaux, et il ouvrit chaque porte, examina chaque recoin. Puis il se dirigea vers les alambics, faisant plus de bruit que de coutume, voulant intérieurement faire sortir de sa cachette la jeune femme. A un moment, il s'arrêta brusquement, l'oreille tendue. Alfie passa alors derrière les alambics, faufilant sa large carcasse entre les fûts de cuivre et le mur, suivi de près par Ollie. Alfie plissa des yeux, remarqua les couvertures posées sur les cordes enroulées, un sac au sol, et derrière cela, pointait une petite tête rousse et bouclée. Alfie posa sa canne, et d'une voix d'une douceur insoupçonnée murmura. Alfie déposa sa canne contre un des fûts et s'avança.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

La petite fille regarda les deux hommes arriver, interdite, ne sachant où se cacher. Alfie s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur du visage de poupée.

« Que fais-tu là ? Viens me voir.

La petite fille fit la moue et chuchota.

« Maman ne veut pas que je parle aux inconnus.

« Oi ! Elle a raison. Donc, je me présente : Alfie, et le grand bonhomme derrière moi c'est mon ami Ollie. Maintenant que l'on s'est présenté, comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite fille sembla réfléchir sous le flot de paroles avant de chuchoter.

« Liberty.

« Oi ! Liberty, c'est un très joli nom. Très grand pour une petite fille. Tu viens me voir ?

Alfie ouvrit alors grands ses bras. La petite fille hésita, alors Alfie vint la cueillir au sol et la prit dans ses bras avant de se relever. Liberty promenait son regard azur sur la lippe d'Alfie, son chapeau noir, sa barbe touffue, son grand nez et ses yeux bleus.

« Maman m'a dit que mon papa avait les yeux bleus. »

Alfie piqua un fard monstrueux et pour une des seules fois de sa vie ne sut que répondre. Rapidement, des images des femmes qu'il avait baisé traversèrent son esprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que cela quand le bruit de sa canne s'écrasant sur le crâne d'Ollie retentit, et que ce dernier s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon au sol. Derrière Ollie se tenait une toute petite jeune femme à la longue robe grise, et qui tenait dans ses mains serrées sa canne.

Ceci déclencha immédiatement les pleurs de la petite qu'Alfie tenait toujours contre lui. Il promena d'un air distrait sa grande main sur son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Oi ! Je suis Alfie Solomons, et je pense que vous voulez me parler. »

Son regard se fit perçant, et d'autres images des femmes qu'il avait baisé circulèrent rapidement dans son esprit, mais définitivement, il n'avait pas culbuté celle-là.

« Donnez-moi ma fille !

« Donnez-moi ma canne !

La jeune femme posa la canne contre un alambic, et Alfie lui tendit la petite qui noua tout de suite ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Si elle ne portait pas une robe, toute petite qu'elle était, elle aurait pu passer pour un jeune gars. Alfie récupéra sa canne avant de lancer un regard inquiet vers Ollie qui ne bougeait pas d'un orteil. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang mais il respirait.

« Bon, on va essayer de se calmer maintenant que tout le monde a récupéré ses affaires. Je sais comment s'appelle la petite demoiselle, mais vous, je ne sais pas ? Et on va se comporter en personnes civilisées, n'assommer personne d'autre, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne voudrais pas voir cette petite demoiselle pleurer encore.

« Je m'appelle Emily Robinson. Et je crois que vous avez vu mon cousin il y a une semaine. Il s'appelle Arthur Shelby.

La jeune femme sembla soudainement très émue, et s'arrêta, l'air vague. Elle était si proche du but. A le frôler.

Elle leva de nouveau son regard sombre sur les yeux intrigués du barbu.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Monsieur Solomons, pour retrouver les miens. »

« Bien, okay... On va aller dans mon bureau.

Ollie commença à bouger de manière désordonnée au sol, en grognant. Ses mains se portèrent à sa tête et il battit des cils.

Alfie se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se lever.

« Vous récupérez vos autres affaires, madame Robinson, je vais aider mon assistant Ollie à se relever, et on va aller tous dans mon bureau, de manière amicale et sans faire de scandale... D'accord ? »

Alfie ponctua sa tirade de gestes vagues, et ramassa la grande carcasse d'Ollie. Une fois debout, Alfie lui fit signe de se pencher. Il écarta les boucles d'Ollie, cherchant l'origine du saignement.

« Oi, il va falloir quelques points, ici. Ta femme va être furieuse contre moi. Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas encore enceinte, Ollie... »

Ollie fixa son patron d'un air bête.

« Laisse tomber, on en parlera plus tard. Allez, comporte-toi comme un homme et marche tout seul jusqu'à mon bureau, Ollie. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire auquel je répondrai avec grand plaisir.
> 
> J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour Le long chemin, que je viens de relire. Je vous annonce par contre que certains chapitres seront sans doute plus courts que celui-là (pas tout de suite), mais à la relecture, j'ai trouvé que cela donnait un certain dynamisme à la fic.
> 
> Je mettrai à jour la fic une fois par semaine.
> 
> A bientôt, et portez-vous bien !


	3. L'auberge Solomons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir été découvertes à squatter la distillerie, la jeune femme et sa fille sont reçues dans le bureau d'Alfie Solomons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, salut vous !
> 
> Si vous aimez le langage châtié, qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur une fic dont l'un des personnages principaux est Alfie Solomons ?
> 
> On se retrouve en bas ?

L'auberge Solomons

Emily portait sa fille contre elle, ainsi que son manteau, ses couvertures et son sac, et suivait Ollie, qui jetait de fréquents regards derrière lui, méfiant, qui suivait Alfie Solomons qui marchait d'un bon pas en sifflotant. Les alambics, les fûts de cuivre, la salle des tonneaux, et tout au bout, les doubles portes menant au bureau d'Alfie. Alfie apostropha deux hommes qui cessèrent immédiatement leur activité pour les suivre dans le bureau. Alfie s'assit de nouveau à son bureau, balaya du regard d'un air las la pile de papiers qui était éparpillée dessus.

« Mme Robinson, Liberty, je vous présente Ishmaël et Moshé. Ishmaël, accompagne Ollie pour qu'il aille se faire soigner. J'ai besoin de sa tête en état de fonctionner.

Ishmaël sortit de suite avec Ollie et ferma la porte derrière lui. Alfie ne quitta pas des yeux les grands yeux sombres de la jeune femme, et son visage se radoucit quand il regarda la petite Liberty.

« Moshé, tu vas aller me chercher de quoi nourrir ces deux jeunes femmes, elles ont l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Comme dans un ballet savamment huilé, Moshé acquiesça de la tête et quitta de suite le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alfie se gratta la barbe, réfléchissant.

« Vous pouvez poser votre petite, Mme Robinson. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Et asseyez-vous. Je sens que vous avez une histoire intéressante à raconter. »

La jeune femme posa en tas le manteau et la couverture qu'elle portait, ainsi que son sac, et s'assit sur la chaise offerte avec sa fille sur les genoux.

« Bien. Bien... Maintenant que nous voilà bien installés, Mme Robinson, vous allez me raconter votre histoire. »

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, soudainement gênée par le regard perçant de l'homme et son emphase.

« Je suis née Anna Gray, je suis la fille d'Elizabeth Gray née Shelby, et John Gray. J'ai un frère, Mickael Gray. J'ai été séparée de ma famille quand j'étais enfant. Je reviens tout juste de l'Australie. Je n'ai plus un sou vaillant sur moi, c'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avoir pris la liberté de dormir dans votre distillerie et de vous voler à manger. Je travaillerai pour vous rembourser, monsieur Solomons, mais... Pouvez-vous m'aider à retrouver ma famille ? Vous étiez avec Arthur Shelby, mon cousin, la semaine dernière. Je l'ai reconnu, il était déjà grand et maigre quand j'étais enfant.

La jeune femme sourit, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Alfie prit une grande respiration, chercha ses mots.

« C'est une belle histoire que voilà, Mme Robinson. Qui est Arthur par rapport à vous ?

« Mon cousin. Son père, Arthur Shelby Senior est le frère de ma mère, Elizabeth Gray .

Alfie hocha de la tête. Il étendit les mains, comme dans un geste d'incompréhension.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous foutiez en Australie ?

« J'y ai été envoyée il y a six ans. Mickaël, mon frère, et moi, avons été enlevés à ma mère quand j'avais trois ans et Mickaël presque six ans. Nous avons été séparés. J'ai fait plusieurs familles d'accueil et plusieurs orphelinats. J'ai été envoyée en Australie parce que je n'arrêtais pas de fuguer et de voler pour tenter de rejoindre Birmingham.

« Vous n'étiez pas bonne voleuse pour vous faire prendre.

La jeune femme eut un faux sourire.

« Je me suis améliorée maintenant. »

« Non, toujours pas, puisque vous êtes devant moi à cet instant. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Alfie laissa son regard froid quitter la jeune femme pour fixer la porte et lancer un tonitruant :

« Entrez ! »

Moshé entra chargé d'une casserole fumante et un paquet sous le bras. La petite Liberty se retourna pleine d'envie et fixa sa mère, murmurant :

« Maman, j'ai faim. »

« Tout à l'heure, ma chérie... »

« Mais c'est chaud... »

Alfie invita Moshé à entrer et lui dit :

« Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas cette jeune demoiselle à manger avec toi à la boulangerie ? Liberty, Rachel est la pâtissière, et je suis sûr qu'elle a plein de bonbons à t'offrir. »

Anna serra sa fille contre elle en secouant la tête.

« Non, elle reste avec moi. On ne veut pas vous déranger plus qu'on ne l'a fait. »

Alfie se leva alors brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'accroupit près de Liberty, rencontrant ses yeux.

« Et je suis sûr que Rachel a encore les poupées de ses filles, elle te les prêtera sûrement. »

La petite lança alors un regard suppliant à sa mère qui sentait le piège se refermer sur elle.

Alfie se leva alors doucement, tendit la main à la petite Liberty qui la saisit, sauta des genoux de sa mère et rejoignit Moshé.

« Moshé, je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de la petite. Tu la fais dîner, tu lui donnes des gâteaux et des bonbons, et si Rachel est d'accord, tu la laisses jouer avec les poupées. Reviens dans trois quart d'heures. »

Alfie confia la main de la petite à la main calleuse du boulanger et referma la porte derrière eux. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, écoutant les pas qui s'éloignaient et la voix de Moshé racontant des histoires à l'enfant.

Anna se sentait toute petite. Elle se sentait surtout toute petite devant l'immensité d'Alfie Solomons. Elle voulait parler, se défendre, mais sa gorge était serrée, et elle sentait confusément qu'elle était déjà jugée et qu'elle devait en subir les conséquences. La grande voix d'Alfie Solomons résonna dans son bureau et Anna se serait incrustée dans la chaise si elle l'avait pu.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez pris ma distillerie pour une putain d'auberge ? »

Anna ne dit rien. Passaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse des scénarii, Alfie se jetant sur elle, Alfie appelant la police, Alfie enlevant Liberty... Essayant de ne pas montrer sa panique, elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle, la canne d'Alfie était toujours contre le bureau, et si elle n'avait pas le temps de l'atteindre, il y avait toujours un presse papier qui semblait particulièrement lourd. Alfie ne perdit pas une miette des endroits où se posait son regard car lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, toute douceur semblait avoir quitté Alfie dont le visage n'évoquait que le dur masque d'une statue de marbre.

« Et bien entendu, Mme Robinson, vous n'allez absolument rien tenter de stupide, d'accord ? »

Anna restait figée. Alfie rejoignit son bureau, sous les yeux d'Anna qui s'attendait à tout, aux aguets.

« Je vais vous raconter une autre histoire, Mme Robinson. Il était une fois un honnête citoyen juif, qui faisait travailler une bonne partie de sa communauté dans une boulangerie. Mais, comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas qu'une boulangerie. En me volant, Mme Robinson, ce n'est pas que le pauvre Alfie Solomons que vous avez volé, mais aussi tous ces travailleurs juifs et toutes leurs familles. Et je peux vous assurer, Mme Robinson, qu'on ne vole pas Alfie Solomons. »

Alfie s'assit alors à son bureau, tout en dardant sur la jeune femme un regard dur.

« Et maintenant que vous avez vu le fond de ma boulangerie, mes pétrins, le nombre de mes travailleurs, les rondes de chacun. Maintenant que vous avez réussi à vivre dans le fond de ma boulangerie depuis une putain de semaine et que toute son organisation est bien enregistrée dans votre petite tête, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'aller le répéter dans les rues de Londres ? Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche d'aller le répéter aux putains de gitans qui sont votre famille ? »

D'une voix erraillée, Anna répondit, bafouillant :

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le répéter, Monsieur Solomons. Je veux juste retrouver ma famille et c'était un très long voyage. Vous n'avez pas idée... »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous aider ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que votre histoire, je l'ai gobée comme un putain de chien à qui on lance un bout de viande ? Est-ce que Tommy Shelby ne serait pas en train de se payer ma tête ? »

Anna s'arrêta, interdite.

« Thomas ? Vous connaissez Thomas ? C'est le deuxième Shelby. Après, il y a John et Ada. »

Alfie posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau, essayant de modérer son tempérament.

« Ce putain de Thomas Shelby est un partenaire commercial qui commence à prendre de plus en plus de place. Vous n'avez pas la putain d'idée de ce dans quoi vous allez mettre les pieds. Vous n'avez pas la putain d'idée de ce dans quoi vous venez de mettre les pieds. Comme on le dit couramment, vous êtes dans la merde. Vous êtes dans la merde parce que si ce que vous me dites est vrai, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça, sans prendre certaines garanties. Vous êtes dans la merde parce que si ce que vous dites est faux, je ne peux pas vous rejeter à la rue ou près de votre putain de ruisseau sans être sûr que vous tiendrez votre langue. »

Anna accusa le coup et l'idée lui traversa l'esprit un instant d'attraper cet énorme presse papier et de l'asséner sur le crâne de ce gars. Vu comme était bâtie la bête, elle ne devait pas louper son coup. Mais sa fille n'était pas là. Anna attrapa donc son sac et entreprit de fouiller à la recherche de ses papiers. Même si elle fulminait intérieurement et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'enfuir, elle devait s'expliquer avec cet homme qui était sa seule chance de retourner au plus vite auprès des siens. Ce voyage était devenu bien trop long, elle n'en pouvait plus. Anna sortit ses papiers d'identité, ses papiers australiens, qui étaient tous au nom d'Emily Robinson.

Il y avait d'abord son passeport, simple feuille avec un énorme tampon de cire rouge lui donnant la citoyenneté australienne et lui permettant de quitter le territoire. Puis la carte d'identité d'Emily Robinson née Guiness, veuve d'un soldat australien vétéran de la Grande Guerre, mort en 1920. Alfie se saisit de tous ces papiers et les lit rapidement. Puis il prit carrément le sac des mains d'Anna et entreprit de le fouiller. Anna tenta de le rattraper mais Alfie lui désigna la chaise de son index tendu et lui dit sèchement, comme on enguirlande un enfant :

« Vous posez votre cul sur cette putain de chaise et vous ne bougez plus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà...
> 
> Quand Alfie dit quelque chose, on fait ce qu'il dit, non ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ils sont toujours appréciés, j'y répondrai avec joie et entrain :)


	4. Une fille pour une autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie fouille le sac d'Emily et Emily raconte l'histoire d'Anna

Anna tremblait sur sa chaise, prête à hurler ou sauter au visage d'Alfie. D'un air bourru, tout en lui jetant de brefs regards assassins, il fourrageait dans le sac contenant toutes ses possessions. Il en vida le contenu sans broncher sur son bureau. Quand Anna vit ses sous-vêtements, les robes et les chaussures de Liberty, ses papiers et ses lettres éparpillées sur le bureau d'Alfie, et ses mains partout sur ses seules affaires, elle se leva brusquement, attrapa le presse-papier et allait le frapper au visage quand un des bras d'Alfie la bloqua, déportant le coup sur son épaule.

Ils se fixèrent alors un quart de seconde avant qu'Alfie ne l'attrape par le col, la tire vers lui par-dessus son bureau, le débarrassant au passage, et la plaqua au sol en lui hurlant dans le visage.

« Je vous ai dit quoi ? Je vous ai dit quoi ? De poser votre putain de cul sur cette putain de chaise et de ne pas bouger ! Et vous, vous faites quoi ? Vous pensez qu'en plus de prendre ma distillerie pour une auberge, vous allez pouvoir me raconter votre petite histoire, que je vais bien entendu vous croire sans vérifier le moindre de vos dires, alors que vous vous payez ma tête ? Putain de gitans ! Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose ? Je peux vous faire absolument tout ce que je veux à l'intérieur de ce bureau. Mes hommes qui sont derrière cette porte ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour venir vous sauver. Ni vos putains de gitans qui ignorent jusqu'à votre existence. Vous êtes seule, ma jolie, seule dans ce vaste monde et j'ai la grande responsabilité d'avoir votre avenir dans mes mains, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, vous ne décidez plus rien. »

A la grande surprise d'Alfie, Anna n'essaya pas de se débattre, et ne versa pas la moindre petite larme. Elle se figea complètement, sembla s'enfermer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il aurait pu la prendre pour une poupée si ce n'était les violents tremblements qui la saisirent et sa respiration rapide.

Alfie se releva lentement et vint la cueillir de nouveau par le col, la souleva du sol comme un paquet de linge, et vint la reposer sur la chaise. Anna essayer de maîtriser ses tremblements et sa respiration, ferma les yeux et enserra ses bras autour de ses genoux, ne prenant plus de place. Elle luttait fort, si fort, pour ne pas pleurer ou s'enfuir.

La voyant si misérable sur sa chaise, Alfie murmura, comme une vague excuse.

« C'est l'adrénaline. Avec la grande frousse que je viens de vous donner, vous allez mettre quelques minutes à vous calmer. Et vous allez être épuisée après. Je vous trouverai une vraie chambre, ce coup-ci. Dans une vraie auberge. Et peut-être même que ce putain de Tommy Shelby va vous la payer, ma jolie. »

Anna resta muette, incapable de parler.

Alfie ramassa tous ses papiers éparpillés, ainsi que toutes les affaires d'Anna. Il rangea méthodiquement le tout sur son bureau, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à la jeune femme. Il fit un tas des vêtements de la petite, de la maman, et de vêtements de garçon, tout en commentant tout ce qu'il touchait.

« Alors, on aime se déguiser en garçon ou on a un amoureux caché dans ma putain d'auberge ? »

Alfie se piqua la main et sortit précautionneusement un couteau à la lame d'une longueur impressionnante, planqué dans la doublure du sac. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et en lécha le sang.

« Oi, et le petit chaton a des griffes... »

Alfie reporta son attention sur les affaires : une paire de chaussures d'enfant, pas de chaussures de femme ou de garçon. Il jeta un œil aux pieds d'Anna.

« Oi, et pas d'autres chaussures non plus. »

Anna soupira et détourna la tête. Elle ne devait pas craquer, parce que si elle commençait à pleurer, elle ne s'arrêterait pas. D'un air morne, elle murmura.

« Je garde le meilleur pour ma fille. »

Alfie eut un petit rire presque comme un hoquet.

« Alors, vous avez retrouvé votre voix ? Pour sûr, se balader sur les routes avec une toute petite fille, c'est le meilleur qu'on puisse lui souhaiter. »

Alfie tomba sur plusieurs lettres. Quand Anna eut une sorte de sursaut réflexe en voulant les récupérer, sursaut tout de suite contraint, empêché, il sortit une à une les lettres des enveloppes.

Il y avait là une lettre de recommandation d'une dame de Fremantle qui avait trouvé qu'Emily Robinson avait très bien nettoyé ses parquets, peigné ses tapis et recousu ses rideaux. Une lettre d'amour d'un certain Jimmy Robinson, datant de 1920, lui disant qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé de sa vie depuis la dernière guerre.

« Mes chairs brûlées ? C'est une sorte de licence poétique? »

« Non. Jimmy a été brûlé dans un bombardement à Ypres. Il n'a été rapatrié qu'en 1919 à Fremantle, je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais moi-même malade. »

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique, emprunt de tristesse puis plaqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Alfie en lui assénant :

« C'est là qu'Anna Gray est morte et qu'Emily Guiness a continué de vivre. Parce que c'était plus facile d'être une orpheline qui se remet de la grippe espagnole qu'une petite gitane mal éduquée qui a été retirée à sa famille. »

Alfie posa les lettres sur la table, et pointa son index sur Anna.

« Ca, c'est une histoire que j'ai envie d'entendre. »

L'esprit d'Anna sembla aller très loin.

« Nous avons été placés en quarantaine, parce qu'il y a eu deux cas de grippe de printemps, drôle de nom, hein, elle n'a pas l'air si terrible avec ce nom. Et comme nous étions en quarantaine, les deux cas sont devenus dix, puis trente... Nous, c'étaient les orphelins, gamins enlevés à leurs familles, délinquants. On était des putains de bagnards envoyés dans les colonies pour construire leur putain de vaste pays. La chance que j'aie eue, c'est que la religieuse qui s'occupait de nous a eu la décence de mourir la première, et à part les autres qui étaient trop occupés à ne pas mourir, personne ne pouvait dire qui j'étais. Emily c'était la fille du lit d'à côté, une petite brune comme moi qui n'avait personne. Elle a été l'une des premières à mourir. Alors, j'ai changé mes vêtements contre les siens et mon lit contre le sien, tout ça alors que j'avais une fièvre de cheval. C'est comme ça qu'Anna Gray est morte. »

Des larmes firent briller les yeux d'Anna qui les ravala rapidement. Alfie semblait soupeser son histoire, démêler le vrai du faux.

« Et Jimmy ?

« Personne ne s'occupait vraiment de nous, on était presque laissé à mourir, parce qu'il y avait les vétérans à soigner dans l'aile d'à côté. Bien plus important qu'un troupeau de vauriens. Quand j'ai commencé à aller mieux, j'ai proposé au gars qui avait des linges humides partout sur le corps, et même le visage, de l'étouffer avec son oreiller, parce qu'il gémissait tout le temps et m'empêchait de dormir. Il m'a répondu que cela ne serait pas très chrétien. »

Anna pouffa, et Alfie esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Quand elle souriait, son visage s'illuminait. Il se dit qu'elle était vraiment jolie.

« Et vous ne l'avez pas étouffé ? »

« Non... Je lui ai parlé. Parce que personne ne lui parlait vraiment, en dehors des soins. Personne n'avait le temps. Et personne ne me parlait vraiment non plus, et je ne parlais à personne. On a parlé toute la nuit. »

Alfie regardait la jeune femme s'animer. Elle n'avait pas fait la guerre, mais l'avait côtoyée. Elle semblait revenue de tout. Comme lui. Quand il prenait ce regard un peu froid, un peu lointain pour se mettre à l'abri de tout parce que plus rien ne pouvait vraiment lui faire du mal, au fond. Parce que de toute façon, comme tous les gars revenus de la guerre et qui étaient dans les tranchées, sur les lignes de front, il était mort là-bas.

Ses oreilles écoutaient l'histoire de la jeune femme, histoire crédible mais peu plausible. Elle avait vraiment vécu l'aventure, et la chance de repartir avait été le décès prévisible de ce Jimmy qu'elle semblait avoir aimé sincèrement. Son mari n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre qu'il allait être père qu'il succomba d'une infection respiratoire. De toute façon, les grands brûlés ne faisaient jamais de vieux os, il le savait d'expérience.

Après, il y a eu quelques mois de répits chez les parents de son mari qui l'avaient recueillie, c'est là qu'elle avait travaillé chez la dame qui trouvait qu'elle faisait bien le ménage. Puis il y a eu la naissance de Liberty, qu'elle avait appelé comme ça parce que c'est ce à quoi elle aspirait le plus. Sa liberté qu'elle gagnait petit à petit, durement.

Elle avait travaillé beaucoup, mis le moindre cent de côté, volé un peu d'argent, et s'était payé le voyage en paquebot jusqu'à Singapour avec la petite. Puis d'autres bateaux, d'autres destinations exotiques qu'Alfie ne verrait jamais de sa vie. Java, l'Inde, la mer Rouge, la traversée du Détroit, l'Egypte, l'Algérie, le Maroc, l'Atlantique, la France et Brighton il y a trois semaines. Elle avait travaillé sur quelques bateaux, avait toujours embarqué sur des bateaux où un membre de l'équipage ou un passager au moins parlait anglais.

De temps à autre, la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux, comme étonnée par tout ce qu'elle confiait à cet inconnu. Elle ne serait pas déçue quand elle apprendrait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir sans contrepartie de Thomas Shelby. Elle était un poids qui faisait pencher la balance à l'avantage d'Alfie. Il se garderait bien de laisser passer l'aubaine.

Alfie l'écoutait patiemment, hochant de la tête de temps en temps, ou murmurant quelques mots. Elle semblait intarissable, comme si elle n'avait pas eu de vraie conversation pendant des lustres.

Puis soudainement, elle se tut, l'air grave.

« Vous me croyez, n'est-ce-pas, monsieur Solomons ? Vous allez écrire à Thomas ? »

Alfie ne dit rien, l'air tout aussi grave. Il décrocha le téléphone, demanda l'adresse de Thomas Shelby à l'opératrice et attendit d'entendre la voix hautaine de Tommy pour s'en donner à cœur joie.


	5. Celui qu'il faut convaincre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie appelle Tommy Shelby et observe sous un microscope Emily/Anna.

Alfie eut un petit rictus quand il reconnut la voix de Thomas Shelby.  
« Oi, Tommy Shelby, mon petit gitan préféré ! Comment vas-tu depuis que tu m'as extorqué mes 100% de bénéfices sur mon rhum avec ton permis d'exporter aux Amériques ?  
« Bonjour Alfie, que veux-tu ? »  
Alfie eut presque un sourire quand il entendit la voix blasée de Tommy. Il adorait essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
« Hé bien, disons que je vais bien, depuis que tu me dois de l'argent.  
Au bout du fil, un silence se fit. Alfie entendit les engrenages se mettre à tourner dans l'esprit de Tommy Shelby.   
« De quoi veux-tu parler ? On s'était mis d'accord sur les 40%...  
« Oui, on était d'accord, mais disons que tu as su te montrer persuasif. Mais, bref, je viens pour une autre histoire. C'est con que ce n'est pas la période de Noël, parce que là, je suis prêt à vous faire un putain de cadeau à toute la famille Shelby. Et si je te fais ce cadeau, Thomas, il faudra bien que tu saches que c'est de moi qu'il vient, Thomas. Tu as été sage cette année ?  
« Alfie...  
« Et tu me dois 10 livres. C'est dingue, avec vous, les gitans. Dès que tu mets un coup de pied dans un caillou, boum, il y a un gitan qui en sort.   
« Alfie ! Je suis très occupé !  
Alfie s'énerva soudainement au téléphone, le regardant d'un air accusateur.  
« Mais moi aussi je suis très occupé ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes de jolis costumes que tu n'as pas payé que tu es plus occupé que moi !   
Anna fixait l'homme confusément, silencieuse, mais comme aux aguets, prête à saisir le téléphone. Alfie désigna sa chaise, mit son doigt sur sa bouche, et garda le téléphone en main.  
« Tu me dois une semaine d'hôtel, avec les repas inclus, pour deux personnes. En plus, ma jeune invitée a assommé Ollie, il aura une cicatrice. Et j'espère que sa femme n'est pas enceinte, parce que sinon je devrai lui offrir des fleurs ou une merde comme ça, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop. Et elle m'a aussi cassé un super presse-papier et a porté atteinte à ma personne. Non, définitivement, je pense que tu me dois plutôt mille livres pour le tracas.   
« De quoi parles-tu, Alfie ?  
« Anna Gray, ça te dit quelque chose ? Parce que ta cousine morte est bien vivante face à moi dans mon bureau, et elle ne m'a causé que du tracas, elle et sa fille.  
Il y eut un grand silence au bout du fil. Alfie visualisa Thomas enlever ses lunettes et frotter ses yeux bleus.   
« Anna est morte, Alfie, en Australie.   
« Thomas, bien que tu sois très occupé, je t'attends demain à 9h dans mon bureau. Tu as une histoire intéressante à écouter. Si tu y crois, tu me devras une fière chandelle, comme le partage équitable des bénéfices sur la vente de MON rhum aux Amériques, avec ton permis d'exportation. Sinon, je la rejette à la rue d'où elle vient.  
« Alfie, on te fait une blague... Qui que ce soit...  
« Elle connaît votre généalogie et a reconnu Arthur la semaine passée. Amène donc ta gentille tatie, et ton cousin bien habillé. Ramenez vous tous si cela vous chante. A demain. »  
Alfie raccrocha et contempla la jeune femme, silencieux. Elle semblait avoir le plus grand mal à se contrôler, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Alfie ne savait toujours pas s'il la croyait vraiment, ou si elle était très bonne comédienne sachant parfaitement son texte.  
« Quel dommage, on commençait à s'apprécier. »  
La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration tremblante et fondit en larmes, la tête toujours cachée dans ses mains. Alfie se leva lentement, sortit un énorme mouchoir soigneusement plié de sa poche, et lui attrapa une main. De grands yeux noirs rougis par les larmes se levèrent vers lui, interrogatifs. Il lui tendit le mouchoir qu'elle attrapa et froissa dans sa main.  
Elle murmura alors « Merci ». Puis un autre, et encore un autre.   
On frappa à la porte, mais Alfie répondit :  
« Moshé ! Va lui payer une glace et un tour de manège ! C'est tonton Alfie qui offre ! »  
Alfie posa alors sur l'épaule gracile une de ses grandes mains, et tapota comme on apaise un soldat qui s'effondre. Il dit quelque chose dans une autre langue qu'Anna ne comprit pas.   
« Allons, allons... Vous allez essuyer ces grosses larmes... »  
Alfie alla chercher une bouteille de rhum blanc et deux verres, et versa généreusement avant d'en poser un devant Anna, et l'autre devant lui. Il se rassit et désigna l'autre verre du doigt.  
« Cul sec et ça ira mieux. »  
Anna sembla sortir de son effarement, prit le verre qu'elle vida d'un trait en faisant une grosse grimace.  
« Pardon. Merci. »  
« Oui... Oui, c'est ça... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut,
> 
> Je vous ai prévenu, les chapitres du Long Chemin sont courts, mais en les relisant, j'ai estimé que je ne devais pas les réécrire pour les étoffer, car cela casserait le dynamisme de l'histoire.
> 
> En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours :)


	6. Bed and breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir eu Tommy au téléphone, Alfie resserre sa poigne autour d'Anna.

Alfie entreprit de ranger méticuleusement toutes les affaires d'Anna et de Liberty dans le sac, en pliant soigneusement chaque vêtement, y compris les dessous de la jeune femme, tout en arborant l'air concentré d'un chirurgien. Il glissa les papiers et les lettres d'Anna dans les enveloppes qui les avaient contenus, puis refit les tas de papiers sur son bureau, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à la jeune femme qui se recomposait. Puis il claqua ses deux mains sur son bureau, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Il se racla la gorge, posa ses yeux sur elle en faisant la moue, puis se lança dans une nouvelle tirade.

« Bien, bien. Vous voilà de retour... Dans quelques minutes, mon ami Moshé va revenir par cette porte avec votre fille gavée de gâteaux et de bonbons. Comme je connais Rachel, elle lui aura sûrement donné une poupée. C'est des gens bien, Moshé et Rachel. Des gens bien. De bons Juifs, vous voyez. Et comme ce sont des gens bien et de bons Juifs, et comme je suis une bonne personne et un bon Juif, je vais leur demander de vous laisser, Liberty et vous, occuper une chambre chez eux, au-dessus de la boulangerie. Enfin, chez eux c'est aussi chez moi puisque je possède tout le quartier. Des docks de Crossberry Road jusqu'au putain d'hippodrome. Ca fait beaucoup de maisons, beaucoup de propriétés. Je suis quelqu'un d'important, vous voyez. Et comme je suis quelqu'un d'important, je vais aussi demander à Yosef et Aran de dormir dans la boulangerie, qui est la seule issue pour sortir de chez Moshé et Rachel. Parce que vous m'entendez bien, Anna Gray, vous et votre fille, vous restez sous mes yeux jusqu'à ce que Tommy Shelby vous reconnaisse – ou pas – et décide de ce qu'il fera de vous. Parce que, vous voyez, vous êtes peut-être une aubaine pour moi, la putain de main de Dieu qui vient d'effleurer mon âme de bon Juif pour me récompenser de tous les efforts que je fais pour ma communauté. Vous êtes peut-être ce qui va me permettre d'avoir un avantage certain sur Tommy Shelby qui aura une dette envers moi. Et même pour un putain de gangster gitan ou un putain de Juif commerçant, une dette c'est important. Ca se respecte et ça se paie. »

Alfie semblait parler et respirer en même temps. Il laissa flotter un instant en l'air ses doigts qu'il avait frotté les uns contre les autres en parlant de paiement. Puis il laissa passer un temps puis deux de silence en promenant son regard partout sur le visage de la jeune femme qui était refermé, sous contrôle.

« J'apprécie que vous m'ayez écouté sans m'interrompre, ou sans vouloir m'exploser le crâne avec ce ravissant pèse-papier. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Oi ! Moshé ! Entre donc, ne reste pas planté derrière la porte ! »

Le boulanger entra avec la petite Liberty qui avait dans une main une poupée de chiffons et de laine, et dans l'autre un paquet de bonbons. 

« Oi ! Liberty ! Dis à tonton Alfie : Rachel, elle t'a gâtée ? Tu as été sage ? »  
« Oui, elle est gentille. Elle m'a donné un gâteau, et une poupée et des bonbons. »  
« Et le gâteau, il était grand comment ? »  
« Comme ça » dit la petite fille en écartant les bras. Plusieurs bonbons tombèrent du paquet que Liberty serrait contre elle comme son plus grand trésor.  
« Moshé ! Tu vas raccompagner ces jeunes dames chez toi et tu vas leur louer une chambre et leur donner un bon repas. »  
Anna se leva comme une automate et suivit Moshé qui portait encore Liberty dans les bras. Elle ne se retourna pas pour saluer Alfie qui les regarda partir d'un air songeur. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être bien qu'il l'aurait baisée. Ses yeux s'attardèrent par inadvertance sur la petite silhouette d'Anna Gray. Des longs cheveux noirs et bouclés rassemblés en chignon. Un corps menu, presque d'enfant, caché par un manteau trop grand. Alfie songea à cette jeune fille avec quelques kilos de plus et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, vous avez aimé ?  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser en commentaires vos suppositions sur l'identité de la jeune femme, et sur ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.  
> Cela sera une fic longue, elle est en cours d'écriture, compte actuellement une quinzaine de chapitres écrits, et une autre quinzaine de chapitres planifiés.  
> Et bien entendu que l'un des héros de cette fic est Alfie Solomons. Parce que Tom Hardy, hein ? ;)


End file.
